


Ruby's Very Good Plan

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: The Grimm have disappeared and the huntresses are facing an employment crisis but it's ok because Ruby has a very good plan.





	Ruby's Very Good Plan

"Where's Yang at, I need everyone here for this!" Ruby said. She was starting to get impatient with her older sister. Yang had always been the most laid back of the group but it was times like these that she felt it became a problem.

"I texted her earlier to remind her about this, I'm sure she'll be here soon. Can we just get started? What is this even about, anyway?" Blake said while checking her Scroll to see if she had any new messages from Yang. She discreetly tapped out a message that simply read _‘You’re late’_ which was met with a _‘on my way, almost there’_.

Ruby had rearranged the living room of their shared apartment into a sort of impromptu meeting room. Ruby stood next to a table with her laptop set up on it with a PowerPoint opened, the first slide reading _‘RUBY'S VERY GOOD PLAN’_. Across from her on the couch sat Blake, Weiss, and the empty spot that was supposed to be Yang.

Ruby let out a small sigh. "Okay fine, we can get started. But since she's your girlfriend, you'll have to catch her up on whatever she misses!" she said, pointing at Blake.

Blake rolled her eyes and responded "Yes Professor Ruby, I promise."

"Professor? I was hoping for more of a businesswoman look." Ruby muttered to herself, taking off her lense-less frames and looking at them, reconsidering the aesthetic choices she had made for this presentation.

"I think she's just making a joke, dear. Those frames look very cute on you." chimed in Ruby’s white-haired girlfriend. Ruby blushed slightly and then put the frames back on, cleared her throat, and then pointed at the screen.

"As you all know, the disappearance of the Grimm has made it tough for us Huntresses to get much work after graduating from the Academy and so I've come up with a plan that I think is very good, if I do say so myself." Ruby recited. Weiss let out a small smile; she was proud of her girlfriend for finally giving this presentation. Ruby had sworn Weiss to secrecy about the content of this pitch after practicing this whole presentation a few times. Getting her girlfriend on board with the idea was the easy part but their roommates were probably going to take a bit more convincing.

Just as Ruby was about to advance to the second slide, Yang rushed in the door. "Ah hey, sorry I'm late! Hope I didn't miss too much yet!" she said, while quickly tossing her coat onto the back of a chair and taking up a seat on the couch next to Blake. Blake leaned over to Yang, "Ruby had an idea about a job." And then looked over at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up as a way to declare her promise kept and her job done.

Ruby cleared her throat again, switched to the next slide, and continued. "So as I was saying, since there isn't much work for Huntresses, we need to find some other line of work. But with so many others in this same position, there's been a lot of competition, right? So what if we just made our own jobs instead!" This new slide had a hastily drawn diagram on it: lines connecting a doodle of a Grimm in a red circle in with a line through it, the phrase _‘NO MORE JOBS???’_ , and finally the phrase _‘MAKE OUR OWN!!!’_. 

Ruby tapped the laptop again to advance to the third slide which was just a simple picture of a house. "Everyone lives somewhere, right? Some people are like us and have apartments, and some people have houses. All kinds of houses! Big ones, small ones, medium sized ones... there are lots of kinds of houses." Ruby quickly glanced over at Weiss, hoping for some confirmation that she was doing a good job, and received a thumbs up in return. Weiss knew that the pitch they had written was a bit smoother than this but she knew how nervous Ruby could get over things like this and thought it was just best to give her girlfriend positive encouragement right now.

"And the houses get dirty sometimes!" Ruby continued, advancing to a new slide that just had a stock image of a maid on it with an arrow pointing to a picture the four of them had taken while on a double date a few weeks ago. "And the world needs people to clean those houses and I think that we could be those people!" Ruby clenched her fist and looked very determined; very sure that her plan was a very good one. Weiss glanced over at Blake and Yang to try and get a read on how they felt about this but their blank expressions didn't give anything away just yet.

"Now you're probably thinking, 'Ruby your idea is really great but there are already so many cleaning services, how will ours stand out?' But don't worry because I had that same thought and have a foolproof solution to this." Ruby confidently tapped the laptop to advance to the next slide which had four maid outfits that had their heads photoshopped on to them. "And we'll provide the best service by also providing _fan_ service. Cute girls in cute outfits doing some good work for people."

Blake covered her eyes with a hand and let out a small sigh. Meanwhile Yang started to grin, clearly accepting of her sister's idea. "Ruby, I just don't know if that's going to be enough and I mean really... maid outfits? I mean, they're cute but surely there's got to be a better plan than this." said Blake.

"That's where you come in, Blake." Ruby said as she moved to kneel in front of her friend and grabbed her hand. "Everyone agrees that maids are very cute but do you know what people like more than maids? _Catgirl maids_. You would be like our mascot!" Blake let out a small _‘oh my god_ and covered her face again to try and hide the small smile forming on her lips. "Every good company has a mascot, Blake! You could even leave most of the cleaning to us, you just have to look good."

"Ruby I just don't know about this... this seems.... yeah I don't know." Blake wasn't completely against the idea, per se, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to become a mascot for a maid cleaning company.

Ruby gently squeezed Blake's hand as she prepared to release her final weapon. "The customers would like to see you in a maid outfit but do you know who would like to see that even more?" Ruby quickly glanced over at Yang and then back at Blake. Yang caught the glance and quickly realized where this was going and opened her mouth to try and stop her sister from saying what she was about to say but wasn't quite quick enough. "Your girlfriend would." Ruby said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ruby! You said you would keep that a secret just between us!" Yang yelled as she lunged at her sister who instinctively dove over to Weiss and let out a timid "Save me Weiss!" Weiss wrapped her arms around her small girlfriend in a more symbolic gesture of protection since she could tell that this was one of Yang's fake anger outbursts and not any sort of actual betrayal of trust.

Blake put her arms on Yang's hips and gently pulled her back to the couch and looked into her girlfriend's eyes, blushing slightly. "Do... do you really want to see me in a maid outfit?" She asked. Yang opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and just nodded instead, causing the red of Blake's cheeks to deepen. "And if we agree to this you'll wear one too, right?" And Yang once again simply answered with a nod.

Blake was silent for a moment and then moved over to Ruby, put her hand on the girl's shoulder, looked her dead in the eyes and said "Okay fine I'm on board."

And with that, Ruby's face lit up and she jumped forward, embracing Blake in a big hug, dragging Weiss with her and causing all three of them to fall onto Yang, the group of them all smiling and laughing about Ruby’s very good idea.


End file.
